


Secret Black Vow

by cakeengland



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst, Angst and Romance, Cheating, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Unhappy Ending, Violence, also i might've been able to get away with a teen rating, but i wanted to be sure, implied nsfw, it's not explicitly mentioned but Rika is Abusive, its based on the vocaloid song of the same name, references to rika and v's relationship, so you already know it's not gonna end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: There was an angel who had lost both her wings, who devoted her life to whatever the world may bring. She fell in love once long ago in the past. In the end, she found out, however, love just couldn't last.





	Secret Black Vow

_Ow…_

Groaning, you pressed a palm to your forehead to try and stop the throbbing. A chilled wind danced over your skin, ruffling the feathers of your wings.

After a belated moment, you suddenly realized this breeze felt… different to home. That breeze always felt familiar, almost playful, but this one… it was harsh. Unrelenting. And now that you thought about it, the floor you were laying on was too cold, too solid…

“Hey, are you alright?” Your eyes snapped open as a soothing, concerned voice reached your ears. Looking up, you saw a hand outstretched to you.

Your gaze trailed up the stranger's arm, following the curve of their shoulder to their neck and then up to stare into…

 _...beautiful_ turquoise eyes, filled with concern and sincerity you'd never seen before. Your heart began to hammer in your chest, almost feeling like it was throwing itself against your ribcage in a desperate attempt to break free. You hadn't realized a… a _human_ could be so sweet, so _genuine._

You hadn't realized a human could make you, an angel, feel this way.

“I… I…” Your lips wouldn't form words as you frantically scanned the handsome stranger. His hair was the same stunning turquoise as his eyes, and he dressed in a manner that struck you as prim while still remaining casual. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks.

To prevent further embarrassment, you quickly shut your mouth and reached out to grasp his offered hand. As you did, you noticed a silver band glinting in the sunlight on his left ring finger.

An engagement ring. This man who made you feel all these unforgivable emotions was soon to be married.

Before you could dwell on it much longer, he pulled you to your feet. “Are you alright?” he asked again.

“Y-Yeah… I'm fine.” It was the only thing you could manage.

The man smiled, and for a second, you were convinced your heart had stopped. That smile twinkled like all the stars in the sky, breathtaking and effortlessly beautiful. It was the kind of thing you wouldn't mind if it was the last thing you ever saw. “That's good. May I know your name?”

You stammered it out, and he repeated it a couple of times to ensure he was pronouncing it correctly, or, perhaps, to test how it felt on his lips.

“That’s a beautiful name,” he said, and your breath hitched. “I’m Jihyun.”

“Jihyun…” you repeated, almost dazed, before shaking yourself. “U-Um, it’s great to meet you!”

“You as well,” Jihyun replied, and you can tell that he means it. He exudes warmth and kindness, and you can’t imagine someone who seems to display such profound kindness lying to you. “If I may, what were you doing in this alley?”

What _were_ you doing in the alley? You tried to remember, but for what you assumed must be a few good hours prior to waking up on Earth, your memory was completely blank. No matter how hard you tried, no recollection came to mind.

Your throat tightened with this new knowledge. “I- I don’t know,” you answered honestly, shaking your head. “Everything’s… gone.”

“Gone?”

You nodded. “I can’t remember a thing since this morning.”

Jihyun’s soft lips curled into a slight frown. “Do you want me to bring you home? I’m sure Rika won’t mind.”

Rika? Maybe that was his fiancee’s name… You blinked, shaking yourself out of your thoughts as you remembered he had asked you a question. “U-Um, no, I’m fine! I can find my way back myself.” You’d have to. It wasn’t like he could go with you, anyway…

Jihyun’s expression returned to the peaceful smile. “If you’re sure.”

He looked like he was about to say more, when a woman’s voice called out, “Jihyun! Where are you?”

Jihyun glanced over his shoulder. “Sorry, I have to go.” He looked back at you, and you noticed something almost sorrowful in his eyes. _Why…?_ “Will I see you again?”

You hesitated. You had to figure out what had happened to you and get back home, but… something about Jihyun was entrancing. You desperately wanted to get to know him, to know more about him, to indulge in this feeling he invoked in you.

“Yes,” you replied meekly, pushing aside the nagging thoughts that this was _wrong,_ you were going to be in _so_ much trouble. “I- I hope so.”

Something changed in Jihyun’s smile, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. “Then farewell. I look forward to seeing you again.”

He turned and walked away. As you watched, a beautiful girl with long blonde curls came into view, laughing. Jihyun offered his arm to her and she accepted, but you couldn’t help but feel like something was… wrong. That Jihyun had tensed just the slightest when the girl linked her arm, that his smile wasn’t entirely genuine.

When Jihyun and the girl rounded a corner, you suddenly realized what it was about Jihyun’s smile that caught your attention before he left. His smile had begun to burst with so many vibrant emotions; joy, excitement and, above all else, _hope._

You ran after them.

* * *

You hid behind a mannequin, peering out cautiously and desperately hoping that neither Jihyun nor the girl he was with (Rika, you were sure now) would catch a glimpse of you. You didn’t want to appear like a stalker to Jihyun, and Rika… how to explain you harboured… _feelings_ for her fiance.

Something quite unfamiliar to you welled in your heart as you observed the pair. Rika was stunningly beautiful, with soft lips that always seemed to be smiling or laughing and green eyes that sparkled with life. She seemed to be the embodiment of all that was good about humanity, and Jihyun… he seemed happy with her. So why did she make your skin crawl? Why did you find yourself scowling and gritting your teeth in her presence?

“Jihyun!” Rika called, with a voice as sweet as honey and clear as a summer’s day. “Come look!”

The man in question hurried to her side, and you leaned out from your hiding spot a little more. Rika was gushing over a pure white, off-the-shoulder ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was covered in flowery lace, some of it trailing into the skirt.

“You’d look radiant, my sun,” Jihyun smiled, and a pang of that strange, unknown emotion stabbed into your heart once more as he intertwined their fingers. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

You can’t stand this anymore. Without listening to another word, you slip out of the store.

* * *

One week later, thoughts of Jihyun had not left you. If anything, their intensity had only increased, and you daydreamed frequently that it was not Rika walking down the aisle, standing at the altar in that beautiful wedding dress, but yourself. Married to a human… no, married to _Jihyun,_ what would that be like?

_A relationship between a human and angel can only come to be if they are willing to forsake everything._

No, there was no point thinking about it. Jihyun had most likely disappeared from your life forever, and he was definitely going to marry Rika. Best not to dwell on such unrealistic and pointless dreams.

That was why you were at this quaint little cafe. You’d hoped that exploring more of humanity would take your mind off the turquoise-haired man, but there was a heart drawn in the foam of your drink, and of course, that made you think of love which made you think of Jihyun–

Wait. _Love._ Was… was that the word for it? Did you love Jihyun? You didn’t think yourself capable of feeling that emotion. And then, the resentment towards Rika, surely that was… _jealousy._

But… it _did_ make the puzzle pieces fall into place. You loved his turquoise hair. You loved his matching eyes. You loved his smile. You loved his laugh, his clothes, his personality, you– you loved _Jihyun._ Everything about him, you loved it all.

“...–is it really you?”

You were daydreaming about his wonderful voice now, how silly of you. You remembered it so vividly, imagining it as if he were sitting right across from you.

Wait a second.

You lifted your head, and felt your heart stop as Jihyun smiled at you. “W-What?”

He laughed, a pure, beautiful sound that made your heart start up a hard drum. “I asked if it was really you.”

“O-Oh.” You shyly averted your gaze, feeling heat rush to your cheeks. “I- I think so.” _Stupid,_ you berated yourself a moment later. _Obviously I'm me. Why am I getting so foolish around him?_

Jihyun chuckled. “I'm glad to see you again.”

“Yeah. Me too.” You glanced back at him. There was silence, just for a few precious seconds, before blurting out, “So when's the wedding?”

Jihyun's smile faltered for a moment, and was it your imagination or did he grip his drink more tightly? He sighed. “Next week.”

You studied his face for a moment, trying to figure out why he seemed so downcast about what should have been the happiest day of his life. “Rika seems like a great girl,” you offered hesitantly.

This time, you were certain you saw him flinch, before a smile spread across his face. It didn't reach his eyes. “Indeed. Rika's my sun.”

“You don't sound so sure.”

 _Now_ it reached his eyes, a twinkle not unlike when you'd first met him entering them. “Don't worry about it. Rika's what I deserve. I'm more interested in you.”

“M-Me?” You stiffened, suddenly sharply aware of the weight of your wings against your back. You knew Jihyun couldn't see them, no human could, but it didn’t make his question any less uncomfortable. “I–I'm not that interesting.”

“Come now, I hardly believe someone like you couldn't have anything interesting about them.” If Jihyun kept looking at you like that, if he kept complimenting you in that tender voice, you didn't know what you were going to do.

You bit your lip. “N-No, really, I'm seriously not that interesting.” You couldn't tell him the truth, that you were an angel.

Thankfully, Jihyun seemed to sense your uncomfortableness. He didn't press you further, and for a moment, the two of you silently sipped at your drinks, just enjoying each other's company.

“I wish I had brought my camera.”

You blinked at Jihyun, surprised. “Your camera? You take photos?”

He nodded. “You looked so peaceful. I wanted to capture that moment forever.”

Something in you snapped. That strange, powerful emotion, _love,_ crashed over you like a tsunami and suddenly all you wanted was to be closer to Jihyun, to press your lips to his and breathe his scent and hold him tightly and never let go–

You stood abruptly. “I– I have to leave.” You fled towards the door.

“Wait–!”

You didn't dare to look back.

* * *

_A relationship between a human and angel can only come to be if they are willing to forsake everything._

And so you would. If it was for Jihyun, you would gladly cut away both your wings.

* * *

You slipped into the front row of the crowd, heart hammering. The day saw you dressed in a simple, strapless dark blue dress that hugged your curves and ended just above your knees. Your newfound humanity left you feeling weak and vulnerable, but you couldn't let the man you loved so dearly slip away so easily.

“Jihyun Kim, do you take Rika Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife–”

You couldn't describe what happened next. Be it chance or fate, at the moment, Jihyun happened to glance down the aisle. Your eyes locked, and somehow you _felt_ his recognition and overwhelming _relief._

In the next moment, Jihyun was no longer at the altar but standing in front of you, breathing your name. The crowd was obviously scandalized, gasping and gossiping, and Rika was screaming in the background, but you tuned them out.

“Jihyun,” you whispered, tentatively reaching out to caress his cheek. “Jihyun.”

Jihyun's smile was more brilliant than the sun. He took your hands in his, squeezing them gently. “I'm so glad you came.”

“How could I not?” you answered breathlessly. “I…” _love you._ “...could see you were unhappy.”

You didn't think it was possible, but Jihyun's smile widened. “You know, when I first met you, I thought–”

 _“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”_ Rika shrieked, making her presence known. Your first impression of Rika had been that she was practically a perfect woman. Now, you thought she more resembled a psychotic girlfriend.

Well, you _had_ just stolen her groom. You supposed you could cut her some slack.

Jihyun tensed, turning to her. “Rika, I–”

“Spare me the excuses, Jihyun!” she spat. You could almost imagine her with claws and fangs. Almost. “How long have you been seeing this bitch?!”

You rolled your eyes. “Jihyun,” you called softly, and he turned to face you. “Come with me.”

He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at Rika.

“Come with me,” you repeated again, taking his hand. You smiled at him, trying to pour every ounce of your adoration and devotion into the action. You _loved_ Jihyun, had given up everything to be with him. Now you would see if he returned your feelings.

“...Okay.”

He did, of course.

* * *

“You look so beautiful no matter what, sunshine,” Jihyun murmured into your ear, daringly nibbling at it.

You shuddered even as you smiled wryly. “Do you wish you could take a photo?”

He sat up, eyes half-lidded as he looked down at you. He himself was truly a sight to behold: unkempt hair, eyes darkened with lust, chest bare. “I would take a photo of you every second if I could.”

Unable to help yourself, you laughed, twining your arms behind his neck. “Would you put them on display, darling?”

He shook his head. “No. Those photos… would be just for you and me.” He wasted no more time talking, leaning down to give you a burning, passionate kiss.

* * *

_Click._

Laughing, you turned to Jihyun, brushing errant hair from your face. “Another photo, really?”

“I can’t help it.” Jihyun smiled, putting the camera down. “A beautiful woman in a field of sunflowers in the dying light of dusk… it makes for a perfect shot.”

You returned his smile, making your way over to him and pulling him in for a kiss. It was nothing like the kisses the two of you had shared earlier; those were desperate, driven by lust. This kiss was soft and tender, a gesture of unparalleled love.

The two of you broke apart after what felt like both no time at all and an eternity; as you did, you noticed something glinting on his finger. You frowned at it. “You still haven’t taken that off.”

Jihyun hesitated, glancing down at it. “I suppose I still feel guilty.”

“Hey.” You reached out to gently take his hand in yours. “Did she make you happy? It didn’t seem that way.”

He sighed, his gaze falling to the grass. “No… to be honest, she didn’t. But it wasn’t always like that. Rika… she changed.” He looked back up, shaking his head with a faint smile. “But does that matter now?”

“No.” It didn’t take much thought to decide that. “It doesn’t.” You glanced across the field, noticing a single daisy amongst the sunflowers. You made your way over to it, bending down to pick it.

Jihyun called your name, both curious and hesitant, but you quickly shushed him. Returning to him, you took his hand again and removed his ring, before slipping it into his pocket; even if he wouldn't be needing it anymore, it was still his property. Then, you took to the delicate task of tying the daisy around his finger instead. It took great finesse, but you managed to not break the stem entirely, smiling proudly at your handiwork.

Jihyun chuckled quietly, inspecting it as well. “What's this?”

 _“Our_ ring,” you replied. “It doesn't have to be an engagement. It can just be a promise.”

“A promise,” Jihyun repeated, tearing his gaze from the daisy ring to smile at you. “I like that.”

You opened your mouth to respond, but the words were quickly lost as you found Jihyun's lips on yours again. Your eyes fluttered shut as his hands rested on your hips, with only the dying sun as your witness.

 _I love him so much,_ was all you could think. _I can't imagine ever not loving him._

* * *

“How dare you!” Rika screamed, and Jihyun flinched to the side to avoid the wine glass that shattered next to his head. Even so, one of the shards nicked his arm as it fell, leaving a long, nasty gash.

“Rika, please, I can explain–”

“There is nothing _to_ explain!” Rika seethed, eyes wild. They were red and puffy like she'd been crying, and her hair was in disarray, a sharp contrast to how put together and radiant she'd looked on their wedding day. “You abandoned me for that wretched girl. You don't deserve happiness, or mercy!”

Jihyun opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Rika pulled out a gun and trained it on his heart, effectively stealing the words from his mouth. “Burn in Hell,” Rika breathed, voice shaky and hands trembling with rage.

Then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

“JIHYUN!”

The sound torn from your throat was raw and guttural as you raced to your lover's side, kneeling without caring about the blood that stained your dress. Carefully, you cradled Jihyun in your arms, two fingers checking his pulse while your free hand stroked his hair. “No, no, this can't be happening. Jihyun, say something! Please, open your eyes!”

Of course, there was no reply, your beloved cold and lifeless in your arms. Tears flowed down your cheeks, thick and fast, and _God,_ why did it have to be him? It was your act of selfishness that had led to this; why was your darling Jihyun who never wanted to hurt anyone the one who paid the price?

You couldn't know how long you knelt there weeping, but at some point, an idea clawed its way through the haze of grief. You may have given up your wings, but there were still traces of your angelic nature within you that could not be cast aside so easily. Maybe, just maybe, that could save him.

You wiped your eyes, taking a deep breath before focusing your intent. A life for a life; you were certain the exchange would be sufficient. “My dear…” you whispered softly, even though you knew no one could hear you, least of all Jihyun. “I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day…” One hand slid down to gently grasp the cold hand that still bore the daisy ring. “My sin against God…” You sighed softly. “All of my acts of treachery should be paid for by my death, so I will die for you. I believe…”

Turquoise eyes snapped open, widening even as you felt your body fade.

“...that's my fate.”

Just like that, you were gone, leaving behind nothing but a single feather in your place.

Jihyun whispered your name, still shaking as he reached out to take the feather. “No… come back to me… please. I…”

Turquoise eyes _wept,_ accompanied by a barely audible confession, heard only by the wind.

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the fact that this was mostly written on my phone and still came out good. 
> 
> Anyway, this obviously isn't a 100% faithful retelling of the original song, more like it takes heavy inspiration. I hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless, and that nothing was too inaccurate!
> 
> Also, if you'd like to check out some of my other works, I'd recommend Converging Point! It's a multichapter fic but the relationship hasn't been decided yet- so you should definitely check it out to see if your fav's got a shot, since I'm kind of winging that one and reader input CAN influence the story (though Seven has the best chance right now)!


End file.
